Hello to the Night
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: [Wish]He was resting, relaxing that night...and she was singing in the starlight--and when he came closer he discovered her fears...But nevermore, for now... he'll be there.[KoryuxKohaku, one-shot.]


**A/N:** Ello people, this is my first Wish fanfic. =3 I'm a huge fan of CLAMP and I really loved this mini-series, especially the pairing Koryu x Kohaku… bite me damnit, I can't help it if they look cute together XP This one doesn't really have much fluff or whatever, just a few thoughts dumped in the form of fanfiction. I'm kinda high on Wish now so I might write more, but this one's a one shot for now. Oh yeah and Koryu might be a tad out of character…because as tight as he is he's kinda hard for me to write. Oo Annnd…that's it for now. I hope you enjoy nn

**Disclaimer: **I do not use or own any of Wish's characters for my own profit. Now leave me alone. ..

_Feel_

_the dark as it comes closer_

_Run_

_as you realize you can't escape_

_Touch _

_the tiny stars as you search for light_

_Sing_

_with the wind's howling serenade_

_Realize_

_that all along you've never known_

_Know_

_That your feelings have really grown_

_Say_

_Hello to the night_

He watched in silence as she fluttered from the porch into the garden, breathing deep in the darkness highlighted by the moon. She twirled in air and lighted in a cherry tree, smiling at the beautiful pink blossoms that perfumed the air. He watched as she sang quietly under her breath, short, squat birds waking from their slumber and listening attentively. And he, he listened too, from the shelter of the shadows, watching her slender frame...

**Hello to the Night**

by _Phantom Phire_

"Master Koryu!" The demon was shaken from his thoughts as a sapphire-eyed cat bounded up to him from his position on the porch, snuggling in his lap.

"Move over Ruri, I want a space too!" Hari complained as she approached as well, playfully shoving Ruri over. A small battle ensued for dominance in their master's lap.

"Oh, shut up. You guys can both sit or whatever." Koryu glared down at the two cats, who shivered in fear and instantly obeyed. Koryu glanced away, ruby eyes moving back to the singing angel in the trees. Ruri and Hari exchanged glances before both nodded and smirked mischievously, knowing pretty damn well what their master had on his mind.

"Master Koryu, you seem kinda snappish tonight." Ruri commented 'innocently.' Hari snickered behind a paw before Ruri kicked her to shut her up.

"I'm supposed to be. It's a devil's nature," Koryu responded dully, adding on a fanged smirk that the look in his eyes didn't support.

"Yeah, but it's like on other things...or people..." Hari stuck her two cents in as she batted at his long charcoal-colored pony tail.

Koryu glared at the two cat girls suspiciously. "Alright, spill it. What're you two gettin' at?"

"You're thinking about Kohaku!" Both girls replied in unison and sing-song voices.

"W-what?!" Koryu death-glared at them and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. That cats yelped as he stood up and abruptly dropped both, stomping off to the nearest tree. "Can't get any peace around here..." He muttered as his wings long wings flapped into view and he flew off, but not before they'd seen a touch of pink lacing his pale face.

Ruri and Hari took on their human forms as they watched their master flutter away, raven wings disappearing into the darkness. Ruri stretched out, flopping over on the porch and glanced sideways at her sister. "Ya think he's gonna go for it this time?"

Hari finished smoothing down her midnight hair, luminescent eyes following Koryu as he silently fumed in his new location. "Oh yeah. You can totally tell he digs her."  The twins giggled and got up, sliding the rice paper screen door open to go see if they could pillage any food from the leftovers of Hisui's cooking that night.

---

Koryu now sat in an oak tree, resting comfortably between two of the gnarled branches. The demon sighed as he locked his arms behind his head, staring at the twinkling stars in silence and trying hard to block out the angel's singing. How dare they even _suggest_ he was thinking about Kohaku in a way that didn't imply bullying?! But inside he knew—and was rather disturbed—that Ruri and Hari had hit the nail on the head.

He hadn't really noticed it, but the angel was growing on him. And though every fiber of his being demanded that he bang his head against a wall several times and get his ass back to the usual pranks, he knew that the angel had become something more then a simple victim.

Exactly _what_, though?

There were tons of better looking females in hell, and they all would've lined up to share his bed. But after a night's fun they always left to seek more amusement. It was clear now his heart wanted someone more…permanent…but he didn't know who.

Though with the way Ruri and Hari constantly dropped their little hints it was very obvious who.

Koryu looked up from his thoughts, her singing finally getting to him. In a sudden spur of reckless thought he was sure he was going to regret later, the demon flew from his oak tree and fluttered to her cherry tree, grumbling to himself as the drifting sakura petals got stuck in his eyes and hair. "Yo, bubblehead."

Kohaku twisted around in her tree, innocent golden eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "Koryu? What're you doing here?"

"Dunno. I'm just a little bored…" Koryu smirked as her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Fear had always made him feel so good…but seeing her delicate shoulders cringe as she shifted on her branch had lost all of its value to the demon. "And I can ask the same question. How come you're not in there with your _darling Shuichiro_?" Koryu attempted to mimic her voice with the last two words, and though he succeeded in sound high-pitched and squeaky he hadn't been able to hide the touch of what sounded like jealousy that slipped in.

Kohaku sighed as she shrugged and folded her hands in her lap, her gaze dropping the long, slender emerald grass that waved in the quiet night breeze below, staring at the tiny specks of dew that shone like jewels. "I…don't know," the angel admitted. "I just wanted to have a little time out."

Now he was definitely interested. Sure, Shuichiro had been reincarnated four times already, but the last three times the golden-haired angel had stuck by his side faithfully, always flashing the same beautiful smile at each different version of the poker-faced man. "Well, why?" He demanded.

Kohaku sighed again, this time shifting around to look at Koryu. "It's been said once an angel loves, it's an everlasting love…" She started. "And I really love Shuichiro. I love him to death, if angels could die. But…" She trailed off, staring into the demon's dark ruby eyes, "…It feels like every time Shuichiro is reincarnated…a little piece of his soul starts breaking away…"

"…Breaking away? Hold it, what're you talking about?"

"A few weeks ago I saw him walk this pretty girl home… I know it probably didn't mean anything at all, but she was just so beautiful…and the way he looked at her…a-and…" The angel's downcast eyes began to film over with a fine layer of tears as her voice trembled, "…It makes me feel like… like I'm not good enough for him…"

Now that definitely surprised Koryu. Seeing her tears had always been a pleasure for him, no matter the cost of what he had to do to make her cry. But this time those tears made him feel uncomfortable. "Uh… cheer up, bubblehead. That was a few years ago, what's a few years to an angel?"

Kohaku didn't respond. "I just don't know what's happening to us, Koryu…Hisui said as long as I could love his soul, he could love me too… but it's like everything's going the wrong way…I just…don't know…" The crystalline water flowed down her pale face, the angel sniffling as she tried to staunch the water from her golden orbs.

"Well…errr…is that a _nightlight_?" The incredulous question popped out of the devil's mouth before he could control himself. The angel looked surprise as the sudden question, but she nodded and held up a plastic trinket in her palm—a little bunny eating a carrot made out of plastic, with a tiny light bulb inside. Even though it wasn't plugged in, it still shone bright in the darkness from the angel's magic.

"Yes. Shuichiro bought it for me." The angel smiled fondly at the little toy.

Koryu couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. "Ha! You need a nightlight?!"

Kohaku got on an offended expression. "So what? I used to be scared of the dark when I still turned little!"

Koryu snorted again as he laid against a tree branch. "So face your fears. Say hello to the night."

Kohaku fell silent, clutching the little toy in her hand. _Hello to the night…Face your fears._ For weeks now the angel had been holding her fears in—fears that with every passing life Shuichiro went through they were breaking farther apart. Fears that she would have to wait longer for him to live again, because every time Usyagi came from God with the number of years she had to sleep. Fears that… that a certain demon hated her more then words could say…

_Say hello to the night._

"Shui…chiro…" The angel whispered. The angelic light that lit the tiny bulb faded, plunging the two into darkness highlighted only by the glowing moon and tiny stars in the blackboard of the sky. The last plastic bunny faded from sight as well as the angel ran her fingers over its surface, feeling the heated plastic.

_Hello…_

"Koryu?"

_Hello, night…_

"What?" The garnet-eyed demon looked down at the angel with a mildly annoyed face.

"Even if I tell God…that maybe I don't want to sleep ever again… there's always going to be more fear for me. I'm just…a…a coward…"

"When you come to something you can't fix yourself, that's when you turn the nightlight back on." Koryu sat up on his sakura branch, and with a flick of his fingers the bulb reignited, a tiny flame glowing dark red inside the plastic rabbit. Kohaku stared at it for minute, thinking about his words. Then she understood that—for the last few centuries… no, maybe all along, her nightlight had been waiting by her side… Just waiting for her to turn it on and scare away all of her darkest fears.

"…Thanks, Koryu." Kohaku smiled again, her glowing wings spreading as she flitted up to the demon and hugged him tightly. "I guess you're my nightlight…"

Dark red tinged the demon's pale face as he slowly hugged her back, holding on tight in silence before speaking up. "Mine, too."

---

So how was that? Now all you do is click that beautiful little box in the left hand corner and tell me in a review XP


End file.
